Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Question concerning interface Who knows how I can disable "Read more" below the article, in my preferences? I find it quite disturbing and annoying. Cristian Latin 12:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Monobook ;) 12:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Me haz Monobook :S :| Cristian Latin 12:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Can't be disabled :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Shoot. Why do they always have to modify it? Kinda lame. Cristian Latin 12:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Btw the new skin doesmt have a wikination logo. I have once seen a wikination banner that could be used as New skin logo Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The new wikia skin was bad in the begining, but i like now...sorta.=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC Archiving Should we archive the forum and start with a fresh page on 1st january 2011? Aesopos 13:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Interesting footage! "Karl Rove accidentally predicts Obama reelection" on Dailykos.com. -- 18:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Also terribly interesting is this footage from The Young Turks: "Wall Street Cry Babies"! -- 19:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Karl Rove is menatlly der! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Senior Advisor to Bush, right? 20:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah but he was stupid...and then of cousre is now a regular on fox news! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh right, then I suppose you're right . Totally Fox. 08:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Maps anyone? I was gonna start a new wikia but one problem...no map of the country! If any of you can map a of a small one island country...with features and all that i woudl be most thankfull. - From Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :I'm willing to make one if I find the time for it. There might be some delay due to holidays/examinations but just leave your specifications and I'll see what I can do. 08:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thnx i wanted to start a new wikia that wouldn't fail like the Harvian Wikia . But I finally map a good map and not a shity one! But thanks anyway! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, don't forget to invite us over! 09:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I will in March when all history is bulletproof and nice. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::"Beneath this mask is an idea, and ideas... are bulletproof." Sorry. I just had to quote V'' there. Had to. Edward Hannis 17:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year To all cooperators of this wiki project Cristian Latin 09:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Happy new year :P Yeah, it wasn't half past six for me, but it was quite early in the "morning" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I will change the 'special message' and add a HNY! 10:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Happy New Year! May 2011 be another fruitful year in Lovia 10:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is fruitful a reference to naranja? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Epic lol! 13:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Happy Ney Year to all of you! Pierius Magnus 10:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :May this year prove to better its predecessors. I'm looking forward to working on Lovia for another year, with some of the best and most intelligent people I've ever known. Edward Hannis 17:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Little Remark This may have absolutely nothing to do with just about anything, but I just realized that it is very likely that User:Aesopos edited on Wikipedia, ''immediately after User:RichardDawkins, who has been confirmed to be the real guy. That's pretty cool. For those of you who doubt this, check this out: The Article's History Kinda awesome. Just saying. Edward Hannis 22:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Wait isn't Dawinks the founder of Wikipedia? Where does Aesopos edit on that page, it seems like hundreds of people editied it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Use "find" (CTRL+F) to find Aesopos. Dawkins is right below him. And Jimmy Wales is the founder of Wikipedia. Under the username Jimbo Wales. Edward Hannis 22:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't be very suprised, honestly. Aesopos has always been very mysterious and vague about his actual identity. He has, however, made it clear he is an old man. I think he sees us all as a bunch of silly youngsters. Pierius Magnus 22:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) True, he has been very mysterious. @Hannis - Oh the biologist. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Searching* Oh Very odd and on a page about Human evolution! It all adds up! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Look at Dawkins' remark on his talk page (User talk:RichardDawkins). He's got a cheeky way of talking, even online. Edward Hannis 22:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll see it in the morning...too tired. Time to watch some TV! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is good to know people like Dawkins take the time to watch over the quality of Wikipedia's articles. 08:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) PIGER New proposal, go and check out! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS I have important information at Nova Times. It's a must read. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Lovia's Playlist It's an idea I had a few moments ago, and I think we could do it, maybe move our thoughts away from the political issues at hand. So, here's the idea: everyone can give in 2 to 3 songs for a series of songs that represent what our nation listens to. If someone wants to, it could be made into an album. Songs should be in English, and preferably would be songs most of us haven't listened to. You can add a few words if you like. I'll go first, but be free to put in your own songs as well. Edward Hannis 05:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Playlist * Just the Way it is, Baby by The Rembrandts. Chosen by Edward Hannis. ** The Rembrandts are best known for writing the theme song to the sitcom ''Friends, but few people know of this song, which I think is among the best ever written.'' * Come Sail Away by Styx. Chosen by Edward Hannis. ** I like the transition in the song, a big move from a ballad to a rock. Though nothing compared to the insane swings in Queen's ''Bohemian Rhapsody, it's still a really impressive song, but with a much more powerful melody. I absolutely love the piano part.'' Not at all such a bad idea! Here's two songs I'd like to share with you all: * Spirit in the Night by the great Bruce "The Boss" Springsteen ** I just love it. Especially the chorus. Springsteen's oeuvre is pretty impressing and this is one of his best. Other favorites of mine include: "The River", "Streets of Philadelphia", "Atlantic City", "For You", etc. ( 07:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) * Dust in the Wind, by Kansas ** Those guys from Kansas may seem impressive and tough rockers, "Dust in the Wind" is a beautiful rock ballad, touching and fragile. I have no clue what Kansas wanted it to be 'about'. I'm not the kinda guy to pay great attention to the "intended meaning" of the lyrics. "Carry on Wayward Son" is another song of them I like. ( 07:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) * Sometime Around Midnight, by The Airborne Toxic Event ** Not so well-known and perhaps upon the first listening not se very special either. I always forget it is in my iTunes list but whenever it comes up I stop whatever it is I'm doing and take a pause to listen to the song quietly. Just give them a chance, listen to this song a couple of times and you'll come to appreciate it. ( 14:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) **:A great choice . It's already in my five-star list :) 14:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **::Really? I never imagined you where familiar with it. Too bad I forgot how I got it, could it be you tipped it to me? 14:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **:::I don't think so . My congratulations on the other song too, also in my favorites' list (but you could've guess that, looking at the band's name). 15:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **::::America is pretty good. I have some other songs of them too, but they aren't as outstanding as "A Horse...". 15:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **:::::I didn't, so I'm downloading some others right now . Any suggestions? 15:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **:You might know "Sister Golden Hair" and "The Border". They are okay songs that pass along on the radio from time to time. 15:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * A Horse With No Name, by America ** Okay, so I didn't get past the letter A. But I couldn't just skip this one, could I? It is a hell of a song about... well I don't know what it's about but it is still a damn great song. Love it, Nana-na-nananana-na-ah! 14:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * "L'Autre Valse d'Amélie" by Yann Tiersen ** Percival E. Galahad 17:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * "Wounded Knee" - Redbone ** A great song by a Native American group about the Massacre of Wounded Knee (1890). They did initially boycot it in the US, though. I've always been a major fan of **:"They made us many promises but always broke their word" **:"They penned us in like buffalo, drove us like a herd" **:Amazing song! Pierius Magnus 21:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **::It's indeed a fine song. A rather unusual theme but that's okay. @Percival: I always notice those same lines too! 12:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) * "Stop Taking photographs" - I am Kloot ** A most beautiful song, very intimate and very touching indeed JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) **:I really like this one, Jon, together with "From Your Favorite Sky". Good choice! 11:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) **::I agree. Nice band. Percival E. Galahad 18:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) * "Alégria" by Cirque de Soleil ** Percival E. Galahad 18:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) * "Give Me one chance -> Tracy Chapman ** I love this songe Olaf Engelund 11:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) **: Chapman is one of my favorites though only I prefer "Across the Lines". Harold Freeman 11:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) **:: Telling stories, I love Olaf Engelund 11:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) * "When the Lights Go Out" by the Black Keys ** Some mean ol' blues can always tempt this fellow! Harold Freeman 11:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) * Add a song! ** Add a comment on the song! Comments Put your comments here. Edward Hannis 05:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea, I'll give my entry a good thought before I add it. 13:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::PS: surprising choices by the both of you. But then again that is the point, right? 14:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::All songs i would choose would totally inapropaiate...but in any case I pick Love Game by Lady Gaga I love this idea tho. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lady Gaga is not my cup of tea, but why not add her on the list? Diversification is good. As long as the list isn't filled with (excuse me) commercial crap, I have peace with it. 12:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Shall I add some Limburgish-Dutch non-commercial crap, like Sjef Diederen, then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm very open minded but I doubt that should be on a list of most popular songs in Lovia. 13:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Wedding Dear people, I invite all of you to the wedding ceremony between me and my fiancée Mary Elisabeth Nelson. The ceremony will take place at the royal palace in King's Gardens, Noble City, on January 16th, 2011. We have explicitly chosen to keep the event private. It will be cozy and on a small scale. You are welcome from 11 AM for a wedding dinner at the palace. Photographers not allowed, please . Your Royal Highness, 18:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers mate! I'll be there. May guests bring their spouses? Pierius Magnus 18:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Finally Real News Weekly will have a field day with this . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Haha eventually, after a year of postponing . Congratulations, Sire. I'll see if I can make it. Cristian Latin 21:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Good! 21:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Congratulations! I was beginning to wonder if you had had cold feet. Semyon 21:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll be there. Sorry about not being around yesterday; internet problems arose. It's also for that reason that I'm only writing for LQ until tomorrow. Edward Hannis 22:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't be there (sunday è), so I wish you a very good marriage now already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) LSCA Major Soccer League 2011 Who's ready? This season of LSCA Soccer will be better than last years re-vamp season! This season will include 16 teams is the first divison and six in the "bad" or second division. Make sure all of your soccer teams or soccer pages are tagged with "Soccer" so I can oversee the teams we have in Lovia! This year in sports will be amazing! The national rugby team will play two games, the sevens team will play again in the Pacific Sevens Cup, and in the meantime cheer on your state team in the Van Franken Cup. Also a old passtime on ice know as Curling! This season will take place in the winter, instead of last years March-June season. This year will be October-December. So watch a game or two and read Nova Times to see all sport updates! - From LSCA leader Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Plain Balls United, Contra United and Réal Sportas will be there! Pierius Magnus 19:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to approve them first tho. Ummm Plain balls will have to change it's name..there's no more plains Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Then... FC Molenbeek. Oh and Plain as in: "Simple" Pierius Magnus 19:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :FC Caltrava will want to participate. Horton11 20:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::No the new league will have teams from alot of counrties (libertas and abilta combined this year) and Plain isn't a town anymore. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: An international league? Believe me I am too lazy to be in charge of my Adlibitan and Libertan clubs again ^^. Why not stick to Lovia? After all it is the LSCA Soccer League... Cristian Latin 21:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree, Lovian teams are quite enough (btw: Don't forget the Vnuki!) Semyon 21:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's the best 22 teams (16 in the main league and 6 in the sucky division but no so sucky that at least they made it to a league ) Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New TV show I'm thinking of starting a new TV show based in the 1920s or 1930s years. It will be based around Cabaret Le Baccarat and the prohibition era in Lovia. If anyone as any ideas, or is interested being part of the production crew or actors, contact me at my talk page. Horton11 17:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : :: Church organization I was wondering how churches were organized in Lovia. I suppose there must be a Diocese of Lovia, but wouldn't all the denominations have their own bishop? Semyon 19:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm now trying to make the situation for the Roman Catholic church clear by creating a bishopric. The protestants have to fix their own stuff :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) A vote was for me? Somone voted for me put didn't put a signature!!! I would love the vote put I think it's pretty useless without the sig. Thanks in advance from - Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I'll fix this. Please post this kind of messages on the Forum talk:Federal elections page. 10:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Press Freedom There is a general trend in the Lovian press to adhere political journalism. Big names that used to stand for quality have lowered their standards. Since I oppose severe media restrictions I would like to call for a deontological code. Newspapers should make clear which articles are opinionating and which are fairly neutral. Of course more efforts concerning a balanced choice of words and a broad coverage are also welcome. If we do not change the trend soon we have nothing than politically positioned tabloids. 13:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : Complete nonsense. It's up to the reader to make such distinctions. If you don't want to read the newspapers, just don't - or read your own newspapers. Indeed, we have freedom of press - live with it. Cristian Latin 13:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mind newspapers writing rubbish articles, I just don't think they should act as if they write rubbish articles that are of better quality than toilet paper. I read propaganda of the Vlaams Belang that is more trustworthy than some claims in both LQ and TNCT. 13:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I could agree with you Yuri. I must admit my lovely TNCT has also lost some of its independence. If we allow this to go on, we only further the polarization. 14:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::aec) Calm down buddy, you're getting hysterical. You may have your opinion, just like journalists can have their opinion. Get over it. Cristian Latin 14:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Better not call Yuri hysterical . The only time I've ever seen Yuri hysterical was... hm. Never. 14:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: There will always be a first time ay . Stop acting hysterical then Cristian Latin 14:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::(aec) He makes sense though. LQ represents the views of the right, in response I want to represent opinions from centrists and progressives, which makes TNCT also less credible. It's a vicious circle. A deontological code would be great. 14:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::One created by the newspapers of course, it would be best to just talk in stead of yell in your respective newspapers. 14:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm just disappointed, that's all. I make clear when I present and opinion and when I'm talking facts. And even if talking facts I still criticize and make clear how I came to those facts. Neutrality is not lacking an opinion, it is playing according to clear and reasonable rules. 14:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Postal service I was thinking that Lovia should have a postal service using postal stamps. I have designed a few of different denominations. I plan to propose it to congress, but first I want to see what people think. Horton11 14:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) 32.jpg|32 ct. stamp 40.jpg|40 ct. stamp 55.png|55 ct. stamp $1.png|$1 stamp $1.44.jpg|Air mail stamp :Nice but they don't have crooked borders (is that how you call that?) like most stamps do. Was that intentionally? 14:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::These are the modern sticker stamps. No need to lick them anymore. Horton11 14:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I dislike sticker stamps, the licking format was real fun! 14:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Horton, those are some beautiful Lovian landmarks! Well done sir! Pierius Magnus 14:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::@ Pierius- thanks! ::@ Yuri- I made an airmail stamp, the licking style Horton11 14:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Great images, Horton! Have to agree with Pierius! Cristian Latin 14:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::thanks very much. Horton11 14:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Bluesky Politicians and other policy makers are organized in parties, the state, etc. But they only form one element of democracy. The other crucial component, the general public, needs a way to from and ventilate its opinion. That is what we at Bluesky Thinking wish to do: offer you a way to make your opinion count. Bluesky Thinking wants to be the binding element of democracy, the thing that keeps the debate transparent and open. Harold Freeman 14:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :You don't know the name of your own images, Harold? Nevermind, great work! 14:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to be a member, not to "ventilate my opinion", but rather out of appreciation for attempts like this that wish to open up the political domain to civil engagement projects. -- 15:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Slow, slower... I remember those days I used to stay at my grandfather's place. He sniffed tobacco. He used to take his snuff box from the pocket inside his coat, very slowly. Very ritual, truly. By the time he had consumed his snuff, ages seemed to have passed. Now, I must say my patience has weakened a bit too, and I am no longer mesmerized by slowness. I have experienced that the wiki is extremely slow today, and in the past days too, though to a lesser degree. Has someone of you experienced the same thing? Is Wikination/Wikia slow, or is it just me that has become so damn quick ;)? -- 15:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Same here. All Wikias same trouble. It's better now :) 16:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't really notice it, actually. Pierius Magnus 16:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The past two hours were terribly slow, and not just on this wiki. 16:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) No maybe it's a Athiest thing ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Good makes our servers fast and our computers swift and accurate! Bloody atheists... Good choice of votes, btw, Marcus! Pierius Magnus 17:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, also I wouldn't like to move to a new server either! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did have some difficulty opening the wiki this afternoon, but now it goes wie 'nen baer I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I thought you were talking about lack of activity/productivity, but I guess you're right. My internet has always been painfully slow. Good think I have music. Anyone else listening to music right now? I'm listening to the albums Mezzanine and Heligoland by Massive Attack. Edward Hannis 21:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I have my French oral exams monday, so I'm quite busy with that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I take french too, but right now i'm under the private school system which is definitly worse, I can only tell you maybe 10 words in french. My french teacher is 80 and has a hearing aid, is banging the fourth grade teacher who's like 400 pounds and she's only like 50. My school is fucked up. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like you need to change schools. I'm gonna take AP French in two years, just to correct the lame teacher. Gotta keep her on her toes. Edward Hannis 22:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I never came much further than Je ne sais pas, je suis limbourgeois and est-ce que tu parles anglais? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: . I just love the passe simple (simple past); it's totally not simple. The verb "to be" (etre) is conjugated nous fumes in the second-person-plural; sounds like you're saying "we smoke". :D Edward Hannis 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, passé simple.. Get used to Limburgish man: to be :P ich zaeg = I should see or I saw (to cut with a saw) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I know how to congregate verbs in simple form and etre that's it! And that i'm a garcon Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::French is quite simple, in Dutch and Limburgish you get things like: ik p'oo't''/''wij p'o'ten and ik verlie's''/''wij verlie'z'''en and ik be'l/''wij be'll'en. Now, try to explain that to an immigrant :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Spanish has similar things in it, they're called stem-changers. To play, jugar, goes from J'''u'gar'' (Infinitive), Yo J'ue'go (1st Person Singular). We just call it a "u to ue stem-changer". Other verbs, like to know personally, Conocer, go from El Cono'c'e'' (3rd Sing.) to ''Yo Cono'zc'o'' (1st Sing.). Those you just memorize. I see where you're coming from. Edward Hannis 22:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Btw, Marcus, you need a "cedille" on the C (for example, to make it go from "s" to "ş"). Like the word "facade" in English. Edward Hannis 22:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, Limburgish has things like ''ich leeg (I lie) - hae luug (he lies) - weer lege (we lie), ich loog (I lied), ich leug ((if) I should lie), ich höb gelaoge (I've lied). Try to memorize that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it is connected to my issue too: the past two days I got a 'server down' message when trying to access wikination. Other pages went fine though. 09:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I've had the same thing. Perhaps it's the Belgian Wikia server that's been down for a while ;) 09:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably Bart The Beaver trying to cut it in two. 10:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. 10:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Pension age I'm finalizing my proposal concerning social regulation and would like to have some help on this one. Also welcome are suggestions considering the mandatory minimum income (not the same as minimum wage!!). 11:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I could help, but I'm not familiar with this :) 11:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I currently put the pension age at '40 years of being employed' though everyone can become pensioned at the age of 50. The minimum income is for the moment 1200$ a month which is nice since the estimated average minimum wage (working 40 hours a week) would be about 2200$ a month. We wont pick 1000$ of the people's wage so that should turn out alright. 12:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd say fifty is quite early.. How would you like to pay for that? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::What the money of our young population at work? I figured Lovia has a massive amount of young people, but if you want to take it up by five years i'd say that's okay. Also, a lot of people will stay at work even though they have reached pension age. You get a lot more pension if you work out the last ten years (for the extra benefit you see). Why work 35 years if you get a higher pension after 40 years? 15:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I think that you should take jeugdwerkeloosheid with you, but raising it to 55 is fine with me. Don't take people too well: "vervroegd uittreden" is quite popular (that's why they abolished it for a huge part): earlier pension, but you have to give in a certain percentage of your payings then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That is because here we are stupid enough to pay you more for every extra year. My proposal was extra pension for each extra ten years. That way people who are fifty and worked 35 years will be very likely to work another five to make sure 'they didn't work year 30 to 35 for nothing'. I count on people being egotrippers here. But 55 is fine too, it's your call. 16:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't know, I think more people are lazy or life enjoyers than greedy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::55 it will be then, I doubted anyway so I'd better follow the life-enjoyer on this one. 16:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha, ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Message from Andy McCandless I have some unfortunate news to tell you guys. Andy McCandless has sent me an e-mail yesterday and I was quite shocked when I read it. He asked me to post it on wikination and that's also what I'm going to do. So here it is: :Hi Oos, : :I'll have to resign as governor. i'm in the hospital with a head trauma, a couple of broken bones, bad sight in one eye.. got hit by a truck on Sunday. I feel like I've been hit by ten fucking buses. You have no idea :( :since the governor term is only a couple of months, you better take over, it will be a couple of weeks before i'm back. I hope. :Really a pity coz I'd been working on some things (on my home computer which I don't have around here :| unfortunately). So yeah, good luck. Take care of Oshenna. I'll be back for congress and Marf has promised to keep me up-to-d' about the bills and so, so i can vote. (If I get elected, but I hope so, cause I'll be back soon!) but i won't be able to ''do things like a Gov should, so.'' : :could you perhaps post this message on Wikination? you have no idea how slow the internet is over here... : :grtz : :Andy I'm pretty sure he'll get over it and I've been praying for him, but of course this is not something you'd like to read. I'll retake the task as Governor of Oceana now and I guess we'll just have to wait until he gets back. I think that we should all, both conservative and progressive, get together and wish him a lot of strength to support him a bit. I believe this is the right occasion to bury the hatchet, 'cause we've been verbally fighting a lot the last days and it's time that we start thinking about what we want to achieve as a nation and not as individual parties. Of course the elections are still running like a mad horse, but I'm sure that God would more like a peaceful and quite Lovia without some orthodox/überprogressive bills, than a problematic and war terrain Lovia with a God's Name Act and an Ocean and Fishing Act. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's quite shocking news. I hope he'll be fine. Our thoughts are with you, Andy, may you heal well. Pierius Magnus 15:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::This is quite sad news. Andy, I sincerely wish you well, and I hope you may heal quickly. Edward Hannis 19:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)